With the increasing sophistication of electronic devices in recent years, ICs and other heat-generating components generate more heat, often causing the casings of the devices or the ICs to overheat, resulting in reduction in the operation speed of the ICs. To overcome such problems, a highly heat-conductive member such as a graphite sheet is placed in contact with the ICs so as to diffuse the generated heat.
The above approach can handle a certain degree of heat, but not too much heat generated instantaneously. For example, electronic devices that download a large amount of data generate heat promptly during download. It is absolutely necessary to prevent a temporary temperature rise caused by the heat generated during download, which does not generally take much time.
An example of conventional techniques related to the present invention is shown in Patent Literature 1.